


Schoolgirl Chant

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-24
Updated: 2006-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terribly AU. CJ/Tara. PG. Daisy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schoolgirl Chant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth_Scripturient](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/gifts).



She loves me; she loves me not. Tara's fingers round a flower every day, counting time in daisy petals till CJ's next trip West.

"This isn't working. I can't stand... I can't stand it when I'm away from you, and I can't do anything when I'm near you.... What are these?"

"I -- I counted days," Tara says, and tries to hide the potpourri with her body, but CJ is catlike over Tara's shoulder.

"It smells good," CJ says. "Could I take them with me?"

"Like a reminder?"

"Something like. I was thinking more like a promise."

She loves me.


End file.
